


It Was Only Just a Dream

by MythologyGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hal Has Issues, Hal Jordan is Diana and Steve Trevor's biological son, Hal has been frozen in time, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When Diana gave her son up all those years ago, she never expected to see him again. Now here he is with in her reach, but will Hal, the independent Green Lantern, want anything to even do with her once their relation is revealed?





	It Was Only Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ:** I am not as familiar with the DC Universe and it's characters as I would like to be, this leads to a lot of struggling on my part in writing fics based off these wonderful characters no matter how much a love them. I am constantly concerned that I have written everyone so OOC that it hinders my process of moving forward. Well, that and I can never seem to decide on how I want the plot to go. I was hoping someone more familiar with DC and that doesn't mind kind of out there stories would be willing to work with me in bouncing ideas back and forth and checking to make sure everyone is in character? 
> 
> I am going to be honest, I haven't been writing a lot lately and I do have tendency to disappear on occasion for various reason, but I really do want this and my other DC stories (Mainly involving Jason Todd and Wally West) to be completed. I think, at this point, I may be willing to part with some of them just so they do get written. After all, I write what I want to read. XD

She stood still hand gripping the door frame from as she stared uncomprehendingly at the prone body laying on the bed in the center of the room. How had she not known? How could she have not connected the dots? He looked so much like his father. So much like Steve.

Diana’s grip tightened, not even registering as metal bent beneath her fingers. This was not something she had been expecting, she had never expected to see her son again. Not after. Not after giving him up. Never thought that after Green Lantern had been mortally wounded in combat, that Batman would come to question her about their relation. 

Closing her eye’s, Diana took a slow calming breath before opening them and returning her gaze to the unconscious man. To Hal Jordan. To her son. No, this had been the last thing she had been expecting. 

Wonder Woman slowly pried her own fingers from the were the dug into the metal of the door frame and walked closer to the bed before kneeling down beside it. Gently she took one of Hal’s hands, one of her son’s hands in hers, soaking in as much as she could have his appearance. The Green Lantern’s face was lacks in sleep, he looked so young. He shouldn’t have been this young. Going by the date of his birth he should be dead or close to it from old age by now. 

The dark haired warrior felt a wave of guilt crash into her. After her son had been born, after Steve had died, she had given her child up. She didn’t have the lifestyle for a baby, too afraid she would harm him. Too afraid that he would leave her behind like his father had in death. Diana hadn’t looked for her baby since she had passed him into someone else’s waiting arms.

She had always regretted it.

Reaching up with her other hand she brushed a loose strand of hair from Hal’s forehead. “What happened to you my little warrior?”


End file.
